Mother Britannia and her Sons
by The Kirklands
Summary: How did the Kirkland brother we all know and love come to be well when a Caledonia and a Britannia meet one another and they fall in love and well you know the rest. The story will show the birth of their love in the Ancient period of History along with how the Kirklands became to be and the hardships they faced when dying by the Roman's hands hence leaving their children behind.


**Hello Fans~! I'm sure your aware of my updates every week on Tuesday and sorry that this week isnt an update to the series existing but we found writing together this week has been difficult with other distractions like school and outdoor activities but none the less! we have a story we wrote awhile ago up to fill up this week's update. But never fear! fans of " Behind the scenes" , " wolf and the witch" , " the caretaker" and finally "curse of the punk" your stories will be updates very soon and possibly one this week if we fit in another depending on how we feel about this story being up instead. Also I must remind all my readers =w= we love you all and these stories couldnt be made without your reading and support so we would love to have you involved in our work SO if you have any good ideas please comment them and we will take them into account and maybe even make a series on it. Again thank you soo much for reading and please favourite and comment. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

" Another Pint here!" Was yelled across the lively bar full of questionable levels of drunkards singing and dancing with women and others sheep...not that they knew it. The foaming piss coloured glass skated down the varnished wood surface to the strong thick Scottish accent it was called by. The red head laughed picking the pitcher up without a second guess downing it as various accents cheered him on " This is fey all those gone! " was cheered in a soft yet easily the loudest Irish accent in the bar. Now wearing the empty glass like the brightest golden crown with the silliest grin to the oldest brother it seemed, the Scotsman only laughed as his welsh brother could only smile and brush off his little brother. " Have fun but ye'll be sick tomorrow ye know" Advising them as the protective elder brother he is.

At first appearance the brothers looked like drunkards that would pass for normal farm or fisherman workers but their life was more than a leaflet, it was a fully written book with endless sequels. The stories however starts before their birth and even before their homes existed, I understand this is usually seem as impossible but everything will soon begin clear to you. These boys aren't simple mortals but the national personifications of several countries and with that their experience could easily surpass that of wise historians. Now then its easier for you if I just read the story. War cough cough was taking over the small island of Briton the Romans had invaded taking...

Flames rose high in the sky tainting the once blue and breezy sky a hot red variant with the remains of the celtic houses that were burnt to cinders floating within the air. A red headed man charged roaring through the swordsman that were easily unmatched by the claymore wielder. Clan pins and tartan sprawled around the war zone on those alive and dead. Panting regaining his breath the tartan claymore wielder looked back to his remaining living villagers and shut his eyes tightly with a deep sigh. They were deeply wounded and had no chance of living but it made the situation just as hard to abandon.

Gripping his clan pin from his cloak he then rips it off along with the dirty fabric flowing behind him throwing them to the ground, making his escape he heard his people calling for his help before their cries. The clan leader could only hold back his cowardly tears as he scrambled to a nearby castle knowing its safe walls could hold the invaders back for several hours.

The air continued to grow hotter as the man's village resembled a bonfire from the tall hill shadowing the once cheery and friendly society. The man would usually take this location to admire the stars and the community he built from the ground up, but it only left him depressed, turning with a second glance to his people he ran behind the castle walls that were half destroyed allowing the husk of the inside to be accessible.

Once taking the moments to catch his breath and selfishly forgetting the people he left behind the once proud clan leader stands up still feeling weak knowing if the Romans find him now he is for easy picking. " cha robh i airidh air a bhith beò (Not that I deserve to live) " The red head mumbled feeling the lowest of the lows however his words seemed to stir someone in the castle. Unaware of the nearby listener's identity he instantly reached for his claymore in attempt to defend himself, however before reaching close to the weapon he was faced with a pointed arrow with a poisonous tint to the end of it and a woman holding the bow.

Staring at the attacker closely the red head found himself staring at her with no intention of stopping. The male's blue eyes met the striking toxic green eyes of the tall curvy goddess before him.

"Tha thu bòidheach ( you are beautiful) " was the only words escaping his cracked and blood stained lips.

The female tilted her head to the side questioningly but didn't let her guard down. She scowled, glaring daggers at the love struck man.

"Speak English before you end up with an arrow through your head." she threatened.

Smirking at the violent woman " I'm afraid that will only clarify you being in my mind always" seeming not to be threatened...even though he should be the, two handed swordsman slowly lowered his weapon taking straight postured stance and offering a hand in a friendly intention. " I will admit your accent and language are new to me but I know your not Roman for a fact, I'm Alba" obviously waiting for her reply after.

The woman seemed hesitant at first before she carefully lowered her weapon from the man now known as Alba. She studied the man. He was muscular and clearly taller by a couple of inches. He had red hair and blue eyes resembling a clear sky on a beautiful day. The man was attractive, not that she's ever admit it out loud. She took a deep breath and extended a delicate hand towards Alba's large coarse hand and took it.

"I'm Briton.. " She spoke softly shaking the man's offered hand.

" Briton? the Briton I think I have heard of you before and even talked to you before n..n..not in person of course! " Alba retracted nervously " I mean through messengers and communications between countries of course". sighing in defeat already hanging his head low, Alba felt embarrassed losing all of his courage just to a singular woman...well all the courage he could muster from the bottom of his bravery barrel at this point after his last actions.

"Sorry I am alittle flustered... the Romans took everything from me and being alittle shaken right now is an understatement" Alba scratched the back of his neck as though he has fleas and avoided eye contact with his newly found crush " You are beautiful but please you must run away before the Roman's find you, trust me I cant protect you". If only Alba knew how much he underestimated her at this point.

"Protect me?" Briton tsked and crossed her arms in a huff "I am in no need of protection. I am capable of defending myself... Are you telling me that I'm weak!" She accused, taking the collar of the unsuspecting man and pulling him down to her height.

" no no! " The red head said with a cracked, nervous smile. Once coughing and trying to retain his calm demeanour around the one woman he knows that could snap him into nice firewood like chunks for a fact from the crushing grip on his clothing fabric. " sooo...what now" Alba asked breaking the awkward silence. " You wouldn't happen to be looking for a guard or friend would you? I'm good with my claymore and looking for a new start". Prising the smaller hands off his collar carefully and delicately he rises back to his height again looking down at her with the eyes of a puppy dog.

Briton stared at the man for a moment either surprised about the offer or thinking that he's undyingly stupid. She cleared her throat and broke eye contact after realising that she had stared for much too long. "I do not need friends. They are completely unreliable and always leave in the end. Humans never last very long and nations like us end up betraying each other" She said with a hint of sadness behind her confidant tone "But! Since you've lost almost everything, I will generously give you a new start."

Frowning at the original reply Alba looked down to his fidgeting hands however when she completely changed her answer he beamed up at her and jumping into her arms from his friendly reflexes. The tall red head was built to look fearsome and strict; for example at first glance this could be said as true but second glance you would find him caring to an old lady struggling with heavy luggage or giving directions to a lost couple on their way to a scenery attraction.

Briton and Alba became a pair that could never be seen without the other, it was only a matter of time before the couple grew tired of fighting and travelling constantly covering their tracks. Time passed them by and with that so did their relationship as they began settling down building a small cottage with 2 bedrooms in the borders between what is now known as modern Scotland and England.

The cottage door opened and Alba stepped through breathing hot air into his hands while rubbing his frozen hands together frantically " I chopped that firewood you wanted for reserve" smiling he shook the layer of snow off his clothing and stomped in with his heavy boots " feeling any better from this morning dear?" asked with an expression only reading concern but slight hope behind the smile. From today Alba's life was going to change forever.

"Alba..." Briton got up from her seat a gently took Alba's hands. She seemed nervous which was very unlike her. The strong confident woman never got nervous, even in stressful situations. She took a deep breath and quickly said words that Alba would never forget.

"I'm pregnant."

The future father continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before a grin grew on his face as wide as a dinner plate, pulling Briton in to a warm embrace with some tears leaking out his emotional blue eyes. " I must look like a cry baby" already wiping the tears away and pulling his head back to look at his partner face to face before he leans over giving her a soft kiss on the lips. " I must be the happiest man in the world right now, Briton please stay by my side and I promise to protect you forever." Now gripping her hands tighter in excitement.

"I love you Briton, please stay with me and raise our child in the cabin we built together out of love."

Briton eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill. A small smile tugged the sides of the teary eyed woman's lips. Without second thought, Briton wrapped her arms around the soon to be father, burying her face him the man's chest.

"Yes, oh lord yes! I'm so happy!" Tears of joy managed to escape the woman's eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Petting the back of her head softly Alba smiled and laughed " your awful cute clinging onto me like this you know but don't worry I'm not going anywhere our bond will be as study as this wooden cabin" waiting a few moments as though comically all the walls would collapse around them. Sighing relieving his paranoia Alba looked down to Briton and brushed her hair back behind her ear " You should go and get some rest, ill put more wood on the fire and attempt to cook dinner." Hands on either hip proudly daring to tread in ground he has never been before...cooking to be exact.

Briton attempted to stifle a laugh as she wipes away her tears "That's alright Alba. I'll cook dinner tonight." As much as she loved that man, she didnt want the house to burn down.

Pouting at his food being declined Alba soon forgave her and stood up letting go of her hands " well you better promise to call me if ANYTHING happens alright, you have to give me some moving ground considering ill be over protective the next few months no matter how much stronger you are than me" he mumbled at the end still holding a tiny grudge from their last arm wrestling match.

The two became closer, being soo long ago of course wedding rings and the idea of marriage was still at its basics so the two just took those positions knowing they felt the same about each other.

Baby cries filled the cottage exactly 9 months and 5 days later. Along with it was a nervous Alba looking cleaner, more shaven and in general groomed to an impressing quality much to Briton's influence. The red head was denied access to his wife during the birth so remained outside of the wooden cabin in the autumn's frosty breeze lounging around on a stump tapping his foot and counting the minutes till he can hold his wife in his arms again. This was the first time she would face a fight that he couldn't assist in...and he hated it.

"Nervous?" Alba's brother Wales asked, leaning against a wall near by. The two men were suppose to go hunting today, but the plans were quickly changed after Briton went into labor.

Biting his nails and tapping his feet alittle faster than before, Alba only nodded to the question " of course I am nervous, my wife is in there having my baby...what if she dies or the baby dies" panicking more and more by the minute "when do you think I can go back in cause if I'm here for 30 minutes longer I'm barging in".

"Woah woah woah brother, take deep breaths" Wales said, patting his brother on the back "Briton is going to be fine, so will the baby. Yer wife is the strongest woman I know. She ain't gonna let a little baby bring her down"

Cupping his face in his strong hands the young father then looks to the cabin door curiously from not hearing any screaming or crying in the last 10 minutes. Tearing up and rising his head up with hope he stands to peek through the corner of the door creaking it slowly opening the door more " Hello? Honey?".

Briton's gaze strayed away from the bundle she was holding in her arms over to her worried husband. She gave Alba an exhausted smile, but looked genuinely happy to see him.

"Hello Alba..." Her voice was barely audible after all the screaming and crying from the painful child birth.

Alba's eyes widened always looking at the small collection of blankets in his wife's arms, he could hear little gurgling noises and little hands appearing out of her warm embrace to clutch Briton's shirt. Stepping closer looking out for any midwives that would come shouting blasphemy from the fact that he entered without permission. " Are you okay? you sound hoarse" forcing a smile seeing his wife looking so exhausted and simply awful but he would of course never say that to her face. Taking a seat by her side once again as he always did since they met Alba , he leaned over slowly holding a glass of water to his wife's lips tending to her before he catches the glimpse of the child in her arms and freezing.

The priceless look on Alba's face was something Briton would never forget "Alba... Say hello to your son"

Alba didn't reply at first as he began to brush the blankets out the newborn's face to be met with familiar bright green eyes, he jumped alittle as though the baby barked at him from fear when he first looked at the little person who depended on him completely. The responsibility hit him in the face all at once but he couldn't help but put that to the side once he saw the puffed cheeked smile given back to him. " Our son is perfect, those eyes, that dark muddy brown hair and...those eyebrows" Alba couldn't help but giggle and run a finger through them brushing them the wrong way leaving it a little mess.

Briton laughed weakly at her husband's antics "He got at from you dear.." She said carefully flattening the eyebrow back into place.

" I think you'll find he got my handsome good looks " Alba said petting his son's hair in a cute way " and your eyebrows..." whispering at the end with a cheeky grin " what should we name him? I feel like you should name him after all the trouble you went through" laughing nervously already trying to avoid mentioning the birth as best he can, she was pretty mad at him as it was when her labour began.

The Brit hummed for a moment before speaking once more.

"How does Kenneth sound?"

" I love it" The father agreed looking back to his wife kissing her sweat covered cheek " Our little Kenneth will grow up strong and responsible afterall~ if we want to have another child he will need to be a good big brother." pushing his luck already from his dream of having 5 kids all looking up to him for guidance.

"No. No more kids... At least for now" Briton sighed. Her eyes started to flutter shut on their own as she struggled to stay awake. She didn't want to rest. She wanted to stay awake listening to her husband and keep care of her newly born child, but her body was physically exhausted and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay up much longer.

Alba noticed his wife slowly beginning to rest and only smiled kissing her forehead " you can rest little Kenneth here has two parents so ill take over" giving her a thumbs up pointing his thumb to himself " I got this all taken care of" he added then carefully taking their son and freezing as he looks down at the tiny boy " wow...he is soo much smaller and lighter when your holding him... scared I'm going to crush him..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and remember if you liked the story please support Vanti and I when writing more by commenting and favouriting because sometimes we need alittle motivation XD that and we have alot of stories to continue with and finish among others to publish so the more popular the story I'm afraid the more often its updated. However all stories will be finished and updated so don't get too mad at the more popular stories your not a fan of, they will be updated eventually. As I write in all of my fan fictions I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters so please dont sue me XD this is just a fan based story and I don't mean any harm. Also PLEASE dont leave hateful messages or multiple comments on the problems of the timelines and history in this story, its for enjoyment and I used all the History knowledge I had so I really don't want to be tied down to factual events, I mean it is a Hetalia story afterall. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter .**

 **Kirklands.**

* * *

 **ATTENTION! Just as a little bonus w I want your input on the possible next story that will be submitted so this is a little sneak peak, please comment if you are excited to see this continue and Ideas are welcome. Bardy thank you got writing this with me gurl~ 3**

 **WARNING CONTAINS MPREG AND NETHERLANDS X SCOTLAND**

* * *

Now its known that Business men and Company owners may seem alittle distant and emotionless about the effect of their products and customers being locked away in their fancy houses or more like mansions and never even coming within 3 metres of their products once their success hits its peak.

Obviously this wasn't every owner but in the heart of the Netherlands two were a fine example of this.

Small leather shoes walked down a hallway making their self known with their surprisingly loud thud alarming every paid soo called " human answering machine" that lived within the glass walls he passed. His kilt swayed side to side with the heaviness of the fabric this of course also caused a few eyes to stare in wonder when the staff turned their heads to the man, in the heart of Netherlands this wasn't a common sight. The business sat in Netherlands yes but it was said the owner was paired with a certain Scottish business partner and it was possible it was the man storming down the halls with arms swinging on either side of his waist with an almost clenched grip... this couldn't mean anything good.

" ARE YE SERIOUS?! I CALLED YA 17 TIMES!" The redhead yelled kicking the large wooden door open with his dirty boots as though he marched here through the hells of earth. " IF YE TEXT ME ONCE MORE THAT YER BUSY I SWEAR ILL GUT YE LIKE A FISH!"

His first sight upon his fit of rage was a long table littered with straight looking business men all holding a small collection of papers that could have been linked with the man either side holding his hands out gesturing to a chart matching his powerpoint display... it was in the middle of a meeting but this didn't mean anything to the Scotsman. " Will you answer me now?!" now alittle cooled down from the scene the kilted man huffed and folded his arms looking directly to the shadowed man at the end of the 3 meter long mahogany table almost displayed as a mysterious villain.

" well?" The angry redhead broke the silence as the meeting parties looked to one another and the two culprits sitting in the room ready to fight no doubt.

The blonde dutch man who Alistair was yelling at apologised to the others and stood up, "Would you stop yelling?...I told you I was busy. What do you want?" He asked glaring back at the red head full force trying to intimidate him to at least calm down.

" Im pregnant ye asshole! THOUGHT I WOULD TELL YA! " Alistair yelled starting to get riled up again and also forgetting about the scene they were creating even before he said the big news. Slamming the door against the wall again, he hissed across the room maintaining the rage of a demon " get over here now..." bending one finger and moving it towards himself as though the boss was a naughty child.


End file.
